


The Road to the Little Death

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Even with her marriage to Lucius Malfoy looming, Narcissa is sure that nothing will change between her and Bellatrix.





	The Road to the Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for LJ friend deirdre_aithne.

“Nothing’s going to change,” Narcissa said, even though she knew the words were a lie. She had to say them, had to pretend for one more night that nothing really was going to change. 

Bellatrix’s snort interrupted her thoughts, and Narcissa paused in brushing her hair to look at her sister’s reflection in the mirror. Bella was lying on her bed, her position suggesting that she didn’t have a care in the world, but her eyes told a different story. Only Narcissa could read each of Bella’s moods — and right now she read anxiety and worry in her sister’s dark blue eyes. 

Putting the silver-backed hairbrush on her vanity table — flashes of how Bella had used it on her running through her mind — Narcissa rose and walked to the bed. Bella refused to move over, so Narcissa perched next to her, reaching cautiously for her sister’s shoulder. When Bella angrily shook off her hand, Narcissa bit her lip and bowed her head, her hair falling in her face. 

“Don’t pout, Cissy, I don’t like it.” 

Narcissa’s lower lip slid from between her teeth, the faintest bite impression marring her mouth. “Nothing’s going to change,” she said again, peering at Bella through her hair, watching to see if her sister’s eyes would lighten. 

But Bella’s eyes, already so dark they were almost black, glittered dangerously, and Narcissa felt a cold shiver go down her spine. When her sister was this moody, when her eyes sparkled like the obsidian glass Narcissa had seen once on a visit to Italy, the night usually didn’t end well for her. “Bella, please,” she begged quietly, reaching again for her sister, only to have her hand slapped away. Tears pricked behind her eyes from the way Bella was behaving towards her. Narcissa had hoped that tonight — their _last_ night together — would be one to remember, the memories of which would comfort her when lying beneath Lucius, but Bella clearly had different ideas. 

Bellatrix shifted slightly, so that she was reclining on the mound of pillows like a queen on her throne, and then wrapped her fingers possessively around Narcissa’s thigh. “You’re right,” she said, with an air of finality that surprised her. “Nothing will change. You may be marrying Lucius tomorrow, but you’ll still be mine.” 

Privately, Narcissa didn’t think this would be true. While Rodolphus was more than willing to turn a blind eye to his wife’s liaisons, Narcissa doubted that Lucius would be as … allowing. Lucius did not strike her as a man who would stand aside for his wife’s infidelity, even if was with her own blood. 

“How?” 

Bella let go of her leg and flipped her arm over in response. Narcissa’s eyes flicked to the dark brand on her sister’s left arm, the black lines of the Dark Mark standing out starkly against the pale flesh. “Our Lord holds me in high esteem. Higher than your fiancé.” Bellatrix laughed darkly. “Lucius won’t be able to say a word.” 

The idea should disgust her — her husband being controlled by her sister — but Narcissa’s heart leapt at the thought of still being Bella’s girl. For just as no one knew Bellatrix as Narcissa did, no one knew Narcissa as Bellatrix did. She was sure Lucius wouldn’t care to take the time to learn his new wife’s body, to learn where she liked to be bitten and where she liked to be teased and where she liked to be caressed. 

Narcissa was so happy that she flung herself against Bella, pressing her lips to her sister’s in a crushing kiss. A lip-smashing, teeth-scraping, tongue-dominating kiss: precisely the type that Narcissa hated and Bellatrix loved. 

Another dark, rich laugh fell from Bella’s mouth as she returned her sister’s ferocious kiss. She had trained Cissy well, had strengthened Cissy’s softness until she bowed only to Bellatrix and no one else. She would never give up her sister, would never lose the pleasure she derived from Narcissa. No foolish man was going to get in her way, especially not one who strutted about like a peacock. 

“Show me how grateful you are, Cissy, that nothing’s going to change for us.” 

And Narcissa did, because driving Bellatrix to _la petite mort_ was the best way to show how thankful she was.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
